Superboy
by Darkfirelight
Summary: Chloe was married to Oliver Queen; She had been for over a year now, so when a wounded man bearing a striking resemblance to her friend Clark with all the powers that followed stumbles across her path, she should have called the league and that should have been it. But it wasn't, and now she has to deal with an unknown Kryptonian with no memory vying for her attentions. AU from S10


Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Superboy or anything affiliated with either of said shows, comics or otherwise.

Summary: Chloe was married to Oliver Queen, aka Green Arrow; She had been for a little over a year now, so in all honesty when a wounded man bearing a striking resemblance to her friend Clark with all the powers that followed stumbles across her path, she should have called the league and that really should have been the end of it. But it wasn't, and now she has to deal with an unknown Kryptonian vying for her affections, and he just won't take no for an answer.

* * *

Chloe frowned as her husband spoke down the phone. "Right, got it. Yeah, yeah- I know. I'll see you later. Love you, too."

The blonde sighed as she put down the phone, looking around the spacious apartment above the Metropolis city. She looked up into the twilight granted by the setting sun, hues of orange lighting the sky with a grossly incandescent light. She and Oliver had been married for over a year now, having had their anniversary a little over a month ago and, like always, the occasion had been marred by important business meetings, common street crime and the distance between them.

Chloe liked to travel, whereas Oliver was almost always exclusively in Star City or, on occasion, Metropolis. She had come this time in order to surprise him only to learn that he was halfway across the city and due back in Star City in a week.

Despite his wishes Chloe couldn't bring herself to abandon her old home. She had tried living in Star City, however it just wasn't the same; The city was smaller, unknown and too close to the sea, nobody she knew lived there and she barely got to see the league. She wasn't clueless and she knew why he was trying to get her back into his home city and out of league business; Oliver wanted a family.

If she had been asked a few months ago she might have been lonely, vulnerable and desperate enough that she may have said yes. Now though she had recently started back at the Daily Planet (Much to Oliver's chagrin and, to her surprise, Lois') as a foreign correspondent, she had started repairing her relationships with Clark, Lana and the rest of the league, and she just wasn't ready; She was only 25 and she hadn't realized just how much difference both their situations and age would cause.

She wanted a regular home to raise her children when the time came; Oliver wanted a mansion.

She wanted to wait a few years until things stabilized and she was terrified due to what had happened to her mother; Oliver wanted children now and he was hardly ever around.

She wanted to raise her kids in a place like perhaps Smallville, somewhere away from the regular crime on the streets where they would learn basic values, somewhere like a _home_; Oliver wanted to live in the city and that wouldn't change anytime soon.

Beyond their interests and carefree lifestyle in hadn't really hit her that she and Oliver were pretty much polar opposites, her wanting to write and see the world and him wanting to settle down and live at home; In the end it was just too much and she was starting to feel a rift between them.

She turned to lean against the balcony and stare out across the skyline, watching the colours shift as it steadily settled into night-time. The city was always most beautiful when this time came around.

Abruptly the sky was marred by a piercing light, drawing her eyes to something soaring across the horizon above Metropolis, an obscured object flying through the air, fierce flames enshrouding it in a deadly cocoon.

And then it landed. She didn't see it, but she certainly heard it; An earth-shattering explosion of sound that no doubt startled the city and drew eyes to the corona of intense light covering a large area between the grasslands around the city limits and the large roads that exited Metropolis.

She spun and swiftly made her way to the clock-towers elevator, heading for Oliver's personal garage. While she may be annoyed with him right now she couldn't deny that he knew his cars.

* * *

Wheels squealing with friction, the bright red Pontiac Firebird came to a stop on the cracked road, overlooking a large crater. While she hadn't been the first person here she was one of the first people on the scene aside from the paramedics and some of the wounded motorists. A solitary police officer stood before a section of yellow tape while his partner scoped out the large chasm, several meters deep and three times wider.

Most people's attention was riveted to the fires about the place, the gaping holes and the wounded civilians and so no-one saw the tracks leading from a darkened edge out into a nearby cornfield. She bit her lower lip, contemplating her next course of action before, with a determined glint in her eyes, she backed the Pontiac up to the edge of the green-land and stepped out, making her way on foot.

It was two more minutes before she came across the sight of several men clad in armour lying strewn about the area. She jolted when she felt a large hand fall to her shoulder and instinctively spun, letting loose with several volts from her taser.

A naked man stared down at the buzzing device with a look of almost clinical disinterest, hooks failing to penetrate his skin. Blue eyes looked up and stared at her with curiosity as an errant hand swept across his chest where she could see small black pepper-like dots littering his torso. She blinked as she realized that it was probably from gunfire. From bullets that had failed to penetrate.

She gulped as she looked further down and- '_Oh!' _She swept her green eyes away, looking around as a bright red hue overtook her cheeks. "Hello." She said softly, trying to avoid startling him. Suddenly she spun back, shock wearing off and recognition alighting. "Clark?"

The man was an exact replica of her best friend, from his deep blue eyes and massive height (A foot on her thereabouts.) down to his fantastic pecs and massive _muscles and-_ 'Stop right there Sullivan, that was a long time ago, besides which...' Her eyes subconsciously flitted back down to his '_Oh my go-' _So that's what it... '_Dayum.' _"Clark?" Her green eyes flitted back up to meet his and she immediately recognized that tone. _'Oh no. Don't tell me...'_

"You haven't got amnesia again have you?" She queried, nervously brushing her blonde curls away from her face. "How is it that this always happens to you? You just can't- Wha!" She finished unexpectedly, eyes wide as large hands lifted her into the air and curious eyes looked her up and down. She stared down at his black-topped head, unable to see his face.

"Clark." He murmured, sounding thoughtful. "Hello." He returned her earlier greeting with ridiculous cheer given the situation.

_"Yeah, hi." _She eeped, stiffening in his arms. "Could you- What are you doing?"

The question went unanswered as the naked Kryptonian flung her over his shoulder, forearm resting thoughtlessly across her lower back dangerously close to her buttocks. "Put me down you lughead, hey! She cried as he started walking. "Are you listening to me? Put me down!" She pounded uselessly on his back.

Across the field back at the scene of the crash Lois Lane stared about the scene with eyes filled with interest and pulled out a notepad.


End file.
